En la vida y en la muerte
by G.weasley-potter
Summary: La joven Lily vive ocultando su pasado para poder sobrevivir. Pero aunque ahora no lo comprende, llegará el día, cuando cumpla diecisiete años, en el que le explicarán toda la verdad. Basado en la novela Romeo y Julieta, de William Shakespeare.
1. Introducción

**Hola! Aquí estoy otra vez con otra historia (ya se que no he acabado la otra... pero es que la tentación ha podido conmigo... ¡maldita sea mi vena romántica!**

**Bueno, antes que nada dejar una gran-gran (y completamente imprescindible) advertencia: Como esta historia es un Lily-James basado en Romeo y Julieta (más mis añadidos y toques personales...), debo avisar a todos los que lo hayan pensado, seguramente cientos o miles de lectores, que no, no soy J. K. Rowling, y no, tampoco soy William ****Shakespeare****, fíjate tú... aunque pronto lo seré WAHAHA!! (risa malvada) En fin, mejor empezar ya:**

**Default****Chapter****:**

Érase una vez no hace mucho tiempo, cuando la magia surcaba cada recodo de la tierra y los magos y hechiceros vivían libres, dos grandes y poderosas familias que reinaban la bella Verona.

Eran las familias más respetadas del lugar, no solo por su poder y magia, sino porque sus ancestros fueron los fundadores de la ciudad.

Cuando aquella tierra no era más que un páramo inhabitable, Rosaline Evans y Tomas Potter juntaron sus fuerzas para crear un hogar donde poder vivir su amor. Pero una oscura noche, en la cual ni la más valiente de las estrellas se atrevió a alumbrar el cielo, ambos fueron asesinados.

A la mañana siguiente, cuando sus familias los encontraron, se culparon la una a la otra, y juraron que no descansarían hasta acabar con todos los miembros de aquella casa que había traído la muerte de sus jóvenes hijos. Así, el odio y la venganza llevaron a las dos familias a una continua batalla donde muchas vidas fueron sacrificadas.

Fueron pasando los años, y la lucha debilitó ambos clanes, antaño poderosos, hasta convertirlos en una simple sombra de lo que eran.

Más una noche, fría y oscura como lo fue la primera, los Potter atacaros a los Evans en una terrible emboscada. No dejaron a nadie con vida, ni familiares, ni sirvientes, ni amigos... nadie, solo la más joven heredera logró sobrevivir.

La pequeña Lillian Marie Evans fue la única que logro ver el amanecer del nuevo día, un amanecer teñido de rojo que presagiaba el incierto futuro que le esperaba.

_- Continuará -_

**Puff, aquí está la introducción, o default chapter como prefiráis. **

**Esta es la idea que lleva rondando mi cabeza hace días, y no he podido evitar empezarla para poder despejarme. Pero lo cierto es que aunque ya tenga bastante escrito, voy a intentar darle prioridad a "Me quedas tú" (mi otro fic), que lo he dejado abandonado... **

**En fin, solo quería subir el principio para ver que os parecía y que me comentéis si debo seguirla o no. **

**Así que ****dejadme reviews, porfis (con los ojitos que ya conocéis del gato con botas...), que quiero saber que opináis.**

**Besos:**

**GWP. **


	2. Quince años después

**_El único con poder para traer la paz a Verona se acerca, nacido de aquellos cuyas manos están manchadas de sangre. La guerra acabará cuando la historia se repita, ya que sólo el amor será capaz de destruir la semilla de la ira y el odio._ **

_Quince años después... _

**LPOV**

No me lo podía creer, otra vez uno de septiembre y todo seguía igual. Este verano había sido exactamente como todos los demás, caluroso, largo, exasperante y completamente aburrido.

¿Has sentido alguna vez que no eres el dueño de tu vida, como si sólo fueras una marioneta cuyos hilos mueve el destino, incapaz de cambiar esa ruta que ya te ha sido predeterminada y sin poder seguir tus propios pasos?

Así es como me había sentido yo durante mis diecisiete años. Presa entre mentiras y secretos que ni yo misma era capaz de comprender hasta hacía muy poco. El día de mi décimo séptimo cumpleaños, para ser exactos, donde por fin me había enterado de la verdad.

Mi nombre era Lillian Marie Evans, pero todos me conocían como Jane Scott, y era la única hija y heredera de la familia Evans, la que antaño fue una de las grandes casas de hechiceros allí, en la ciudad de la magia, Villa Verona.

¿Increíble, no? A mí todavía me costaba creerlo.

Aunque eso fue muchos años atrás, cuando mis padres aún seguían vivos, mi antigua casa estaba en pie y mi vida era inmensamente feliz y mucho más sencilla. Pero desde que hace quince años mi familia había sido asesinada, me había visto obligada a vivir entre las sombras, para evitar correr la misma suerte que tuvieron mis padres.

Por eso estaba ahí, en una pequeña casa en las afueras de Verona viviendo con los Scott, y fingiendo ser su hija pequeña, Jane, la extraña e invisible niña que todos ignoraban.

Otro año había pasado, y otro venía ahora para seguir completamente igual, seguiría yendo al mismo instituto de siempre, agachando la cabeza cada vez que me miraran y tragándome todos los gritos que amenazaban con salir de mi boca.

Pero, ¿para qué? ¿De qué servía seguir viviendo sin disfrutar de la vida?

Estaba harta. Aburrida de fingir ser quien no era. Cansada de callar ante aquellos impertinentes niños ricos que creían tener el derecho de humillarme. Frustrada por tener que esconderme continuamente.

Se iba a acabar. Por fin había descubierto la razón que me obligaba a estar callada, y había decidido que no me importaba. Este año acabaría el instituto, y me iría de aquí para siempre.

Sí, definitivamente este año sería diferente.

Ese día era uno de septiembre otra vez, lo que significaba que empezaba un nuevo curso para todos los alumnos del prestigiado colegio de Howarts, el comienzo de mi último curso y _el final de mi antigua vida_.

**···**

**JPOV**

¡Por fin! Después de tanto tiempo lo había conseguido.

Se acabó aguantar todas esas estrechas institutrices, y esos pedantes maestros que me volvían loco. Por fin, por fin mi padre había accedido a dejarme estudiar en un colegio de verdad, y ¡joder, no sabes las ganas que tenía!

Llevaba toda mi vida estudiando en casa. Diecisiete largos años sin poder ser un adolescente de verdad. Todo lo que conocía se resumía a mi entorno, o mejor dicho, el de mi familia. ¿Pero es lo que se esperaba de un Potter no? Relacionarse únicamente con la gente de su clase. No por algo éramos la única familia de hechiceros que quedaba en Verona. Y era posible que la hechicería se hubiera reducido a leyenda para todos los demás, simples relatos que se les contaban a los niños antes de acostarse, llenos de poderes extraños y valientes brujos y brujas. Aunque para mí no eran simples historias, por eso llevaba todo este tiempo estudiando en casa, porque no muchos profesores eran capaces de proporcionar el entrenamiento que precisaba.

Pero estaba listo, no había nadie que pudiera vencerme en ninguno de los campos de batalla requeridos, ni en combate cuerpo a cuerpo, ni mucho menos en cuanto a magia. Cuando todos los Evans murieron hacía quince años, mi familia había pasado a ser la dueña de la ciudad. Mi padre era el alcalde, y yo, James Potter, era el único heredero de la familia, el sucesor de mi estirpe, y el que debía asegurarse de que nuestra sangre perdurara para siempre.

Aunque a decir verdad, lo único que me importaba en ese momento era asegurarme de llegar pronto a clase para empezar mi nuevo año en Howarts. Mi primer y último curso y _el principio de mi nueva vida_.

**···**

_Poco sabían ellos que sus vidas estaban a punto de cambiar para siempre._

**Bueno, se que hace muchísimo que no actualizo esta historia. La verdad que es la tenía completamente olvidada, y cuando hace poco me encontré con algunos de los borradores que ya tenía escritos, no pude evitarlo.**

**Ya tengo escrita más de la mitad, así que intentaré actualizar todas las semanas, o incluso antes si sois buenos. Jejj...**

**No en serio, escribirme para que sepa lo que os ha parecido, si tengo que seguirla o no.**

**Besos.**

**GWP**

* * *


	3. Entrando a Howarts

**_Entrando a Howarts_**

**LPOV**

Allí estaba otra vez, frente a las enormes puertas de Howarts, el prestigioso colegio exclusivo de Verona al cual únicamente mi beca me había permitido acceder. Algo muy difícil de olvidar para todos los niñatos consentidos que estudiaban conmigo.

En fin, digamos que mi pelo desgarbado y mi uniforme de segunda mano no pasaban desapercibidos entre trajes de Prada o Armani.

Llevaba dos años aquí, desde que me habían concedido la beca, aunque había resultado bastante difícil convencer a mi madre para que me dejara venir. Toda esa mierda de ser una Evans, y que me matarían si se descubría, ya sabes. Pero lo necesitaba. Era mi única esperanza de poder salir de Verona para siempre.

Esta era la mejor escuela de la ciudad, y si me graduaba con honores conseguiría entrar en la universidad, y me iría de allí para no volver. Y si para eso tenía que aguantar a unos insufribles y pedantes pijos con complejo de superioridad, bien, podía con ello.

Como también soportaba los entrenamientos diarios y los fines de semana ayudando en el restaurante a mamá. Todo con tal de terminar lo antes posible.

Puede que fuera más difícil en Howarts, pero había aguantado dos largos años, e iba a aguantar otro más.

Sólo que esta vez sería diferente, se había acabado eso de ser la empollona, la rara e invisible niña pobre que nunca se defendía. Este era mi último año, así que no pensaba quedarme callada. ¡Vamos! ¿Cuántas probabilidades había de que alguien descubriera quien era? En este colegio la gente estaba tan preocupada mirándose al espejo que dudaba mucho que fueran a molestarse en fijarse en mí, mucho menos relacionar a alguien como yo con una Evans.

Ni de coña, en serio.

Además, Alice agradecería el cambio. Mi mejor amiga se exasperaba cada vez que me quedaba callada frente a los hirientes comentarios de mis compañeros. No lo entendía, y yo no se lo podía explicar, porque venga, incluso a mí me constaba creerlo, y es que, ¿qué le iba a decir?

"_La verdad es que nunca me defiendo para no llamar la atención, porque en realidad soy Lily Evans, la única descendiente de mi familia y heredera de todos sus poderes y si alguien lo descubre lo más probable es que los asesinos de mis padres, que por cierto, incluyen al que tú llamas alcalde, intenten matarme_."

Sí, sería una charla bastante interesante...

Me adentré en el enorme edificio y me dirigí directamente a la oficina para coger mi horario evitando al mayor número de estudiantes posible. Vale, había decidido no esconderme este año, pero una cosa es defenderte de tus problemas y otra cosa es buscarlos.

Mis clases eran las de siempre. Lengua y literatura, química, historia, matemáticas avanzadas, educación física... Y los profesores, los de siempre también. Otro año a aguantar como les besaban el suelo a los hijos de los ricachones de la escuela... genial.

En fin, cansada de lamentarme me dirigía finalmente a mi aula cuando me tropecé con algo y caí al suelo:

"¿Estás bien? Lo siento, no miraba por donde iba y..." Miré hacia arriba intentando encontrar a alguno de mis antiguos compañeros cuando me quedé atrapada en unas profundas orbes marrones. Era el chico más guapo que había visto en mi vida, con su pelo negro y revuelto, el rostro anguloso pero sumamente bello, y sus penetrantes ojos escondidos tras unas finas gafas, mierda, era tan perfecto... ¡Dios, avergüénzate Adonis! "Eh...hola, ¿estás bien? ¿te has golpeado la cabeza?"

" Mmm.. no. Esto... estoy bien, sí, tranquilo."

" Vale, había empezado a pensar que me había cargado a la primera chica con la que me cruzo. No sería la mejor forma de empezar, la verdad." Te juro que intenté seguir escuchando lo que decía, en serio, pero lo único que podía era ver como sus labios se movían suavemente mientras hablaba, la hermosa sonrisa que se formaba en esos labios tan llenos y dulces... seguro que sabían igual de dulces si..., sólo tenía que estirarme un poco y... ¡No Lily, para! ¿Por qué estaba pensando así? Llevaba toda mi vida siendo completamente asexual, nunca me había atraído nadie de esa manera, pero con ese chico lo único que se me pasaba por la cabeza era agarrarlo, meternos en el armario más cercano y...

" ¿Me escuchas? Creo que deberías ir a la enfermaría o algo, no se, igual sí que te golpeaste al caer."

" Eh.. no, estoy bien."

" Bueno, ¿entonces me dirás dónde está la oficina?"

"Por supuesto, sigue este pasillo, todo recto y a la izquierda, pero, si quieres puedo acompañarte, no se, para que no te pierdas" o para secuestrarte en el camino...

"No, tranquila, ve a clase que no quiero que llegues tarde por mi culpa. Pero gracias eh..."

" Li… Jane. Jane Scott"

"Bueno, gracias Jane, Jane Scott. Hasta otra." Contestó y empezó a andar hacia el otro lado.

Mi Adonis desapareció en el pasillo sin ni siquiera decirme su nombre.

Mierda.

Por lo menos tenía en qué pensar en el aburrido día que me esperaba, algo con lo que entretenerme mientras los profesores daban su charla de bienvenida de todos los años. Sí, definitivamente cierto moreno ocuparía todas mis ideas esa mañana.

Entré al aula y me dirigí a mi lugar en la última fila donde, para variar, ya estaban sentados mis mejores (y únicos) amigos del colegio.

"Ey Jane" dijo Alice Cooper, mi mejor amiga desde que tengo memoria. "pensaba que me ibas a dejar sola frente a los lobos"

"Hola Alice, yo también te quiero, por cierto ¿qué tal el verano? El mío estupendo, gracias por preguntar."

"Calla tonta, que sabes que te quiero" Se rió abrazándome fuertemente.

"Vale, lo capto, la prefieres a ella..." Ese era Frank, el novio de Alice. "Después de todo lo que te he dado..."

"Le has quitado, querrás decir" sonreí de lado mientras me giraba hacia él "Vamos Franky cariño, que sabes que eres nuestro chico preferido..." me reí, aunque verdaderamente lo era. Alice había entrado al instituto con una beca como yo, pero Frank Longbottom era uno de los ricos de la ciudad, que como solíamos decirle, había decidido unirse a la plebe. Llevábamos juntos desde que empezamos en Howarts, y ellos habían empezado a salir por fin a finales del curso pasado. Dirás que era peor para mí porque haría de sujeta velas, pero era más incómodo antes cuando tenía que aguantar sus coqueteos y frustrantes silencios. Sí, además me alegraba mucho por ellos, eran mis mejores amigos y los quería con toda mi alma.

Finalmente el profesor entró al aula y comenzó con su insufrible charla:

"Bienvenidos un año más a Howarts, este año como todos sabéis es el último que pasaréis entre estas sagradas paredes, un año donde aprenderéis no sólo matemáticas, literatura o historia, sino también la ciencia de la vida, el misterio del mundo que nos rodea..." Se me hacía imposible concentrarme en nada de lo que dijera, y como ya había previsto, mi mente comenzó a vagar entre ojos marrones y sonrisas ladinas, su pelo revuelto y sus labios tan... "- presentaros el nuevo alumno de la clase..." ¿perdona? ¿Había oído bien? Mis dedos se cruzaron y comencé a rezar para que mi apuesto moreno fuera el nuevo estudiante, y de paso, empecé por primera vez a prestar atención a lo que decía el profesor.

"Entre, por favor" dijo, haciendo pasar a alguien por el umbral de la puerta, y sí, o ¡Dios gracias! Era él. " Bienvenido a Howarts, siéntese ahí, al lado del señor Black" Mi chico misterioso comenzó a andar hacia su silla, levantó la mirada y al verme sonrió.

"Os presentó a todos a su nuevo compañero, el hijo del alcade, James Potter"

¡¡¡¿¿¿QUÉ???!!!

**···**

**JPOV**

Finalmente aquí estaba, colegio privado de educación secundaria Howarts. Este iba a ser mi año, lo sabía.

Entré al edificio y procuré encontrar algún cartel o algo que me llevara a la oficina, pero nada. Ni una mísera indicación. ¿Cómo coño iba a descubrir dónde estaba? Arghh... empezaba mal y ni siquiera llevaba diez minutos dentro de este sitio.

Seguía andando mientras buscaba por las paredes para ver si había alguna señal, cuando me coche con algo y note como 'algo' se caía al suelo.

"¿Estás bien? Lo siento, no miraba por donde iba y..." bajé la mirada y la vi por primera vez, una hermosa pelirroja con los ojos verdes más grandes y arrebatadores que había visto nunca sentada en el suelo. Le pedí perdón de nuevo, y extendí mi mano para ayudarla a levantarse, pero no me contestó. "Eh...hola, ¿estás bien? ¿te has golpeado la cabeza?"

" Mmm.. no. Esto... estoy bien, sí, tranquilo." Me dijo, y sus mejillas se tiñeron de un precioso color rosa mientras hablaba.

" Vale, había empezado a pensar que me había cargado a la primera chica con la que me cruzo. No sería la mejor forma de empezar, la verdad." Bien, era un chiste malo, lo se ¿pero que querías que hiciera? Estaba nervioso y el hecho de que no dejara de morderse el labio inferior no ayudaba para nada a la fluidez de pensamientos, sólo me daba más ganas de agacharme y mordérselo yo mismo y...

Sí, definitivamente tenía que salir de ahí si no quería saltarle encima.

"Bueno, soy nuevo y no se dónde está la oficina, ¿te importaría decirme donde queda?" Ella seguía mirándome mientras se mordía el maldito labio, pero no dijo nada.

"¿Me escuchas? Creo que deberías ir a la enfermaría o algo, no se, igual sí que te golpeaste al caer."

" Eh.. no, estoy bien." Contestó, volviendo a sonrojarse más si es que era posible.

" Bueno, ¿entonces me dirás dónde está la oficina?"

"Por supuesto, sigue este pasillo, todo recto y a la izquierda, pero, si quieres puedo acompañarte, no se, para que no te pierdas"

Mmmm... no, no era una buena idea, o mejor dicho, era una idea _demasiado_ buena "No, tranquila, ve a clase que no quiero que llegues tarde por mi culpa. Pero gracias eh..."

" Li... Jane. Jane Scott" dijo, sonriendo débilmente.

"Bueno, gracias Jane, Jane Scott. Hasta otra."

Seguí sus indicaciones y llegué a la oficina, pero mientras la mujer que había allí me daba mi horario y llamaba al director para saludarme, en lo único que podía pensar era en la deslumbrante pelirroja, Jane Scott. Tan bonito el nombre como su portadora.

Me intrigaba, tanto su aspecto algo desarreglado aunque imponente, como el aura de misterio que infundía.

El mismo director me guió a mi aula mientras halagaba constantemente el buen trabajo de mi padre (algo completamente exasperante, si me lo preguntan), y me presentó al profesor que estaba dando algún tipo de discurso a sus alumnos.

"Entre, por favor" dijo, invitándome a pasar a la clase. " Bienvenido a Howarts, siéntese ahí, al lado del señor Black" señaló un asiento vacío al lado de un chico moreno, pero mi vista se había perdido en busca de algún rastro esmeralda. Y sí, allí estaba, sentada al final del aula mirándome con sorpresa. Le sonreí y ella me devolvió una de sus preciosas sonrisas.

"Os presentó a todos a su nuevo compañero, el hijo del alcalde, James Potter"

Definitivamente este iba a ser mi año, lo sabía.

**···**

* * *

**Otro capítulo más.**

**Ya se que me está costando más de lo que dije pero tengo bastantes problemas con internet y tengo que ir a casa de mi hermano cada vez que quiero actualizar. De todas formas intentaré hacerlo lo antes posible.**

**Besos.**


	4. La fiesta

**_La fiesta_**

**LPOV**

No me lo podía creer, él, el único chico que me había atraído en la vida, ¿un Potter? ¡Que era esto, una puta broma o que!

¿Y ahora que iba a hacer? Podía ignorarlo y fingir que no pasaba nada, algo no muy difícil ya que, teniendo en cuenta que había empezado a juntarse con Black y compañía, no querría acercarse a menos de cien pasos de mí.

También podía hablarle y olvidarme por un momento de quienes éramos, pensar en él sólo como en el joven que tanto me intrigaba.

O podía dejar de comerme tanto la cabeza y empezar a andar hacia clase porque ya llegaba cinco minutos tarde.

De momento elegía la tercera opción.

Aceleré el paso y estaba a punto de subir las escaleras a mi piso cuando choque contra algo y me resbalé, sólo que en vez de notar el frío suelo al caer, sentí algo igual de duro pero bastante más agradable.

" Jane, deberías tener cuidado, si no algún día acabarás haciéndote daño. No puedo estar siempre para salvarte." Sonrió dulcemente mientras hablaba, y pude sentir el calor de mis mejillas aumentar considerablemente. ¡Dios, era tan guapo! "Jane, ¿me estás escuchando?"

"Si, lo siento James, ahora soy yo la que no iba mirando por donde andaba" dije, intentando no darle importancia al hecho de que todavía seguía apretada a su pecho. "Llegaba tarde a clase y no prestaba atención"

" No importa, ya ves, estoy empezando a cogerle gusto a nuestros encontronazos"

"Si... yo también" No sabía cuanto... podía sentir todos sus músculos a través de la camisa que llevaba. Buff...

Me removí entre sus brazos y finalmente se dio cuenta de que seguía sujetándome.

"Eh... lo siento." Me soltó e inmediatamente sentí la ausencia de calor junto a mi cuerpo. "Deberías apresurarte, McGonagall ha entrado ya"

"¿Tu no vienes?" Pregunté intentando parecer desinteresada.

"No, tengo reunión con mi padre y..."

" Claro, tu padre." Parecía extrañado por haberlo interrumpido. "Lógico"

" Perdona, pero ¿qué es lógico?"

" Que te dejen salir para hablar con tu papá sin poner ningún reparo, seguro que es algo sumamente importante lo que tenéis que discutir..."

" ¿Estás siendo irónica?" preguntó, ahora completamente sorprendido, y no era raro ya que seguramente había sido la primera persona en atreverme a hablarle así. "¿Piensas que lo que vamos a hablar no merece la pena?"

" No estoy diciendo eso, es sólo que no todos tenemos el lujo de escabullirnos de las clases con ese tipo de excusas. Simplemente no me sorprende que al hijito del señor alcalde no le pongan ninguna pega. Me parece jodidamente lógico."

"No puedes comparar lo que vamos a discutir nosotros con lo que hagan los demás." contestó, el muy imbecil. "Algún día seré el alcalde y tengo que presenciar ciertas reuniones, es natural"

" Mira Potter, primero, estoy harta de que los niños ricos como tú penséis que vuestros problemas son los únicos que importan en el mundo. A ver si os enteráis, ¡no sois el centro del universo, lo creas o no! Y segundo, eso de que algún día serás alcalde está por verse, te recuerdo que legalmente esto es una democracia, por lo tanto tendrás que ganarte el apoyo del pueblo primero, y créeme, a la gente no le interesa que su futuro alcalde tenga reunión con su padre, le interesa que tenga la cabeza bien amueblada. Y para eso hay que ir a clase." Me giré con toda la intención de dejar al estúpido engreído ahí plantado, pero me agarró de la muñeca y me sujetó para que lo mirase.

"¿Me puedes contar que cojones te pasa? ¿A que viene todo este rollo de los ricos y los pobres? A mi no me importa nada lo que sean tus padres Jane, si son electricistas o abogados, me da igual. ¿Acaso crees que soy tan superficial?"

"Vamos, no me vengas con campaña publicitaría, llevó bastante tiempo en esta escuela como para saber como funcionáis los ricos. Mucha gala y cena solidaria pero luego vivís cómodamente en vuestras mansiones de lujo con vuestros coches último modelo mientras la gente se muere de hambre. Así que no me vengas con la basura de la igualdad porque no te la crees ni tú, Potter."

" ¡Joder Jane, no te pongas así!" protestó "¿Que ha pasado con lo de llamarnos por nuestros nombres? No creo que haya hecho nada para que me trates tan mal" y tenía toda la razón. No sabía porque estaba contestándole de esa manera, vale sí, era un egocéntrico mimado, pero también era el único chico que se había dignado a hablarme a parte de Frank. No se, quizás era la frustración por todo eso de que era un Potter, pero no lo podía evitar.

" Suéltame, ahora"dije, intentando aparentar firmeza.

" Vamos Jane..." me apretó más fuerte en contra suyo, y se acercó tanto que nuestros rostros estaban a milímetros de tocarse.

" He dicho que me sueltes, a diferencia que tú, yo sí me la cargo si llego tarde a clase" me miró intensamente a los ojos durante unos segundos, y te juro que estuve a punto de mandarlo todo a la mierda y besarlo ahí mismo, en medio del pasillo, pero me tragué las ganas y finalmente me soltó.

Salí corriendo de allí mientras intentaba pensar en una excusa coherente para McGonagall con la pequeña porción de cerebro que no tenía sus labios grabados a fuego. Por suerte el ser una empollona te ayuda a ganar credibilidad entre los profesores.

Entré al aula después de contar mi ingeniosa mentira y me senté al lado de Alice como siempre.

Quiso preguntar el verdadero motivo de mi tardanza, pero no me apetecía tener a mi amiga metiendo las narices entre Potter y yo, no, definitivamente las cosas no estaban como para tener a Alice todo el día pegada a la espalda ofreciéndome condones. No necesitaba otra mente adolescente cargada de hormonas para avivar mi calentura.

En fin, intenté distraerla con nuestro tema más reciente, mi cambio de actitud, y volvió a insistirme para que hiciera algo para celebrarlo:

"Vamos Jane, has cambiado tanto, ¡pero si incluso el otro día mandaste a la mierda a Malfoy! ¡Te lo juro tía, estaba tan impresionada que casi me desmayo!" dijo, mientras gesticulaba con las manos para aumentar su asombro. "Esto hay que celebrarlo cariño, no se, hacer algo para que todo el mundo sepa que ha llegado la nueva Jane Scott, más valiente y sexy que nunca."

"¡Alice!"

" Oh vamos, ¿no me dirás que no te has fijado como te miran? Siempre fuiste guapa Jane, pero ahora estás... just hot baby!" contestó, y empecé a ponerme roja de nuevo. " Sólo fíjate como te come con la mirada Potter, cada vez que te ve babea, en serio" dijo, girándose hacia la silla vacía del moreno y mis ojos siguieron el mismo camino aún sabiendo que él no estaba ahí. ¿De verdad? ¿Podía yo interesarle a alguien como James? "... te aseguro que le encantas, y el está tan bueno...¡dios, para comérselo!" Franc carraspeó delante nuestro. "No me mires así, es decir, sólo intento ser objetiva, el chico tiene su morbo, ¿o no? y haríais tan buena pareja..." te juro que dijo todo eso en apenas diez segundos y sin parar a respirar.

" Déjalo ya Alice"

"Bueno, pero hay que hacer algo en serio..."

" Que quieres que haga, sólo he decidido que ya era hora de empezar a defenderme, ¡no voy a dar una fiesta por eso!"

"¡Eso es! " dijo, y pude ver las estrellitas en sus ojos al más puro estilo anime "¡Una fiesta! Es perfecto. La nueva Jane Scott, ven y únete a ella"

¿Hablaba en serio?

" ¡Parece el anuncio de alguna desesperada pidiendo sexo, Alice!"

" Bueno..." se rió "la verdad no te vendría mal."

" ¿Quieres dejar de meterte en mi vida sexual..." Franc volvió a carraspear en la parte delantera "... mi nula vida sexual de una vez?

"¡Por favor Jane, sería tan divertido. Será una fiesta impresionante, el inicio de tu nueva viada, venga hazlo por mí, simplemente diremos que es por el inicio del curso. Eso es, y podemos hacerla en el bar de tu madre."

Siguió desvariando durante el resto de la clase, y al final decidió que sería una fiesta de disfraces (aunque creo que sólo era una excusa para obligarme a vestir con algún estúpido modelito que enseñaría mucho más de lo que yo quería mostrar), y empezó a organizar todo lo que necesitaríamos para el gran día.

Bueno, por lo menos prefería hablar de fiestas y no de Potter o sexo, mucho menos de la mezcla entre ambas ya que todavía seguíamos en medio de la clase y en serio, no era plan.

En fin, entre unos y otros, iban a conseguir volverme loca antes de acabar el curso.

**···**

JPOV

Te juro que no entendía nada. El primer día que la vi había sido tan dulce, sonrojándose continuamente...

¡Y ahora iba y le tenía que salir la vena de bruja!

¿Qué había hecho yo para que empezara a desvariar de semejante manera? Vale sí, tenía razón, ser el hijo del alcalde te da ciertos privilegios, pero no era algo que hubiera elegido yo. No era mi culpa si el director era gilipollas, y ¡mierda! ¿acaso creía ella que a mi me hacía alguna gracia ir a esas estúpidas reuniones donde todos los estúpidos banqueros y millonarios del pueblo discutían la forma de incrementar sus estúpidas fortunas? ¡Ni siquiera quería ser el alcalde! Yo quería jugar a fútbol, pero no tenía otra opción que escuchar lo que me ordenaba mi padre.

¡Ahg! Y desde ese día prácticamente ni me miraba. Cada vez que me cruzaba con ella en los pasillos me ignoraba como si ni siquiera me viese, y cuando intentaba acercarme a ella desaparecía. ¡Coño, parecía que tenía un radar o algo para adivinar siempre dónde estaba y poder esquivarme!

¡Me estaba volviendo loco!

Además, mis amigos no entendían nada, y la verdad estaban empezando hartarse. Remus decía que le pidiera perdón, daba igual que no hubiera hecho nada, que lo mejor siempre era pedir perdón. Sirius me aconsejaba ir tras ella, pillarla en medio del pasillo y comerle la boca para que se olvidara de todo. Y Petter... bueno, él decía que era una pobretona y que no merecía la pena el esfuerzo, pero tampoco es que escuchara mucho a Petter así que...

En fin, no sabía que hacer y estaba comenzando a amargarme, además, el hecho de que nos estuviéramos dirigiendo a una fiesta no ayudaba en absoluto. Por mucho que los chicos insistieran, en ese momento no tenía ganas de festejar por nada, menos vestido de payaso.

" Vamos Prongs, que a las tías les encanta el royo de principe, seguro que pillas tío." Dijo Padfoot, ya que no era él el que parecía gilipollas.

" Claro, como tu vas vestido de Batman, soy yo el que lleva este puto traje de mierda, además, ¿para que cojones tengo que llevar antifaz?"

" Se supone que es una fiesta de disfraces, no tienen que reconocerte." Contestó rodando los ojos " Y con respecto al traje, fue sorteo y te toco, así que te jodes, es lo que hay".

"O también puedo darme la vuelta e irme a casa"

" Ni de coña, no me hagas llevarte a rastras porque sabes que lo haré." miró a Monny pidiendo ayuda, y este asintió, así que supongo que no tenía otra opción.

Cruzamos la esquina y nos encontramos con la fuente de la música que se oía calle abajo, un pequeño bar de aspecto tranquilo, bueno, aunque en ese momento muy tranquilo no parecía. Había muchísima gente entrando y saliendo, todos disfrazados y con copas en la mano.

Bien, por lo menos tenía algo con lo que entretenerme, la siempre fiel botella de vodka.

Seguimos andando hasta la puerta, y tomé aire una última vez antes de adentrarnos en la espesa atmósfera de aquel lugar. El bar estaba completamente lleno de gente, todos bailando, bebiendo y algunos pocos afortunados disfrutando de compañía en la oscuridad de los rincones.

En fin, me separé de mis amigos para dirigirme a la única parte de la fiesta que me interesaba. La barra. Ni siquiera me fijé quien tenía delante, sólo me aseguré que entendiera lo que le pedía. Y parece que así fue, porque al poco rato me colocaron un vaso en frente.

" Empiezas fuerte, ¿no?" me dijo una voz suave y ligeramente conocida.

" Ya ves" di un largo trago e hice una mueca al notar el fuego quemarme la garganta. "No hay nada mejor que esto para olvidarse de todo" dije.

"¿Echas mano al alcohol en vez de afrontar tus problemas? ¡Que valiente!" contestó, con claro tono de reproche.

Finalmente decidí levantar la mirada, y me encontré con una mascara azul. Era una chica bastante alta, aunque yo le sacaría una cabeza, más o menos. Llevaba un vestido del mismo color que el antifaz, con falda larga y mangas que llegaban hasta el suelo, uno de esos trajes antiguos, estilo edad media. Tenía el pelo negro y rizado, recogido en un elaborado moño.

No se, aunque no pudiera verle la cara estaba claro que era una chica bastante guapa.

" Deberías intentar solucionar las cosas y no buscar el camino fácil." Me cogió la mano y pude sentir un escalofrió que recorrió todo mi cuerpo " Seguro que no es tan grave lo que te pasa..."

"¿Sabes lo que es sentirte atrapado?" pregunte "¿Sentir que no tienes el control de tu propia vida?"

"Si, créeme, puedo hacerme a la idea..."

" ¡Dios, voy a cumplir dieciocho años y no me he sentido verdaderamente vivo en ningún momento!" Volví a beber, esta vez prácticamente acabándome el vaso. "Mi padre a organizado toda mi vida desde que nací. Donde tengo que estudiar, el qué, con quienes me tengo que relacionar... incluso las chicas que me convienen las elige él. Siento que soy sólo su..."

"Marioneta" contestó. "Lo se, entiendo como te sientes. No ser capaz de guiar tus propios pasos, tus propias inquietudes. Sentir que tu destino está escrito y no puedes hacer nada para luchar contra él." Apretó más mi mano, y pude sentir que pese a lo pequeñas que eran las suyas, tenía mucha fuerza. "No debes rendirte nunca, siempre hay alguna salida, eso no lo dudes. Da igual que sea aquí, en Verona, o en la otra punta del universo."

"¿Entonces que debo hacer?" pregunté, acercándome más a ella, "¿Abandono a mi padre, mi casa, todo? ¡No puedo huir de aquí solo, no tendría donde ir!"

"¿No te das cuenta? No importa donde estés, lo importante es que escuches a tu corazón, que hagas lo que sientes y sobre todo que sientas lo que haces." Se acercó más a mí, tanto que apenas nos separaban unos centímetros, y me miró a los ojos. "Olvídate de todo" dijo "Cierra los ojos y piensa con el corazón, ¿qué sientes ahora, que es lo que de verdad quieres?"

No pensé lo que hacía, simplemente lo hice, la bese. Y vaya si lo sentí. Fue el beso más intenso que había dado en mi vida, no fue suave ni mucho menos considerado, no, estaba demasiado furioso por todo y comenzaba a notar el efecto del alcohol, así que la bese con fuerza, accediendo a su boca sin ni siquiera pedir permiso.

Ella al principio estaba sorprendida, pero luego empezó a responderme, y el beso poco a poco fue subiendo de intensidad.

Al final, me aparté para que pudiésemos respirar, pero inmediatamente seguí con mi cadena de besos por su cuello y hombros, todo lo que su vestido me permitiese. Fue entonces cuando lo vi, un pequeño tatuaje en la parte trasera de su cuello, un extraño dibujo, prácticamente escondido detrás de su cabello. Sabía que había visto ese dibujo antes, pero ahora era incapaz de acordarme donde.

No pudiendo aguantar más volví a agacharme para volver a probar sus labios de nuevo, pero se apartó antes de que pudiera profundizar el beso:

" Espera... yo no..." intentó alejarse pero la sujeté. "No puedo... yo, no está bien"

Sin escucharla, me acerqué e intenté besarla otra vez, pero volvió a separarse.

" Para... yo...no se ni como te llamas y..."

" James" contesté, mientras me quitaba el antifaz "Me llamo James Potter"

Pude notar como se tensó cuando me vio, y antes de que pudiera sujetarla salió corriendo. Intenté ir tras ella pero no estaba en ningún lado, ni en el bar ni en la calle, era como si se hubiese evaporado. Ni siquiera sabía cómo se llamaba, o dónde vivía, nada.

¡Joder, el mejor beso de mi vida y no sabía con quien me lo había dado!

Enfadado, salí del bar y me dirigí a casa, intentando olvidarme de la misteriosa morena de esta noche, de la que únicamente tenía el recuerdo y el sabor de sus labios que todavía me quemaba por dentro.

¿Quién demonios era ella?

**···**

**Bueno, un capítulo más. Como veis estoy intentando actualizar más seguido, pero no prometo nada.**

**El próximo se llama "_Lily Evans_" (creo que os he dado una pista enorme de lo que va a pasar...) es más largo que este y sí, ya está terminado aunque no se cuando podré actualizar así que sólo os pido que tengáis un poquito de paciencia.**

**Nada más, gracias por leer y muchos muchísimos besos.**

**Chao**

**GWP**


	5. Lilly Evans

**Traigo buenas noticias junto con otro, y mucho más largo, capítulo, me han arreglado el ordenador así que intentaré actualizar más seguido ahora.**

**Nada más, os dejo tranquilos:**

* * *

**_Lily Evans_**

**JPOV**

Salí del baño después de darme la décimo sexta ducha fría de la semana.

No sabía que hacer. Llevaba desde la fiesta sin apenas pegar ojo pensando en la misteriosa morena. No tenía ni idea de cómo se llamaba, quien era, o dónde podía encontrarla. Nada. Pero estaba claro que no podía dejar de pensar en ella.

Fue la primera persona a la que le contaba cómo me sentía, y ni siquiera sabía porqué lo había hecho. ¡Dios, la acababa de conocer y le había contado más de lo que le había dicho nunca a nadie! Pero me sentí tan bien al hacerlo, era como si me entendiese, como si de verdad supiera lo que era sentirse de esa manera...

¡Buff... me estaba volviendo loco!

Me dirigí a mi armario, cogí lo primero que pillé y empecé a vestirme.

Necesitaba hacer algo y pronto porque no podía seguir así. No era capaz de concentrarme en clase, ni en las reuniones con mi padre o el consejo, todos mis pensamientos eran en torno a la extraña chica.

Bueno, en torno a ella y al beso.

Cada vez que conseguía dormirme soñaba con lo mismo, y aunque había empezado sólo reviviendo la noche de la fiesta, conforme pasaba el tiempo los sueños habían ido cambiando, mi desarrollada imaginación había entrado en juego, volviéndolos extremadamente vividos, y el beso había pasado a segundo plano dando paso a cosas mucho más interesantes. Ehmm... bien, mejor dejar de pensar en eso antes de tener que volver al baño de nuevo.

De todas formas, mi otro problema tampoco se había solucionado.

Jane no había ido a clase en toda la semana, y aunque ahora mi mente estaba más sumergida en la chica de la fiesta, no podía evitar que una irracional preocupación se apoderara de mí. Incluso había ido a hablar con su amiga Alice para que me dijera lo que pasaba, pero sólo me miró raro y se marchó.

Cada vez estaba más seguro de que las mujeres me odiaban.

En fin, algo tenía que hacer. No podía pasarme toda la vida lamentándome por eso.

Vale, mi búsqueda de la chica había fallado, y ya comenzaban a tomarme por loco de tanto mirarle el cuello a cada morena que pasara delante para ver si tenía algún tatuaje, así que tendría que buscar otra manera de dar con ella.

El gran problema era que no tenía mucho por donde empezar. Lo único que sabía era que tenía el pelo negro, era bastante alta y besaba de puta madre.

No eran demasiadas pistas, la verdad.

Y luego estaba lo del tatuaje. Quedaba claro que mi plan de andar buscándolo no funcionaba, así que tendría que buscar alguna otra alternativa. Lo que más me jodía era que estaba convencido que había visto ese dibujo en algún lado, pero no recordaba dónde.

Frustrado, salí de mi habitación y me dirigí al estudio para ver si encontraba algo que pudiera ayudarme. Sabía que en algún lado había un libro con símbolos y signos y con un poco de suerte hallaría el que estaba buscando.

Revolví entre las estanterías y al final di con el libro en cuestión. Te juro que lo leí de arriba abajo, deteniéndome en cada uno de las estúpidos dibujitos, pero nada.

Tiré el libro con toda mi fuerza y rompí un jarrón de una mesa cercana, ¡Dios, estaba harto!

Sin nada más que hacer, decidí irme de allí antes de empezar a destrozar el resto de la sala, pero cuando estaba a punto de salir algo llamo mi atención. Era un retrato que llevaba en mi casa muchísimo tiempo, desde que los primeros Potter llegaron a Verona. En él, aparecían mi antepasado Tomas Potter y su esposa, Rosaline Evans.

Me acerqué para comprobarlo mejor, y efectivamente ahí estaba, uno de los escudos que estaban detrás de los dos jóvenes. En un lado, junto al chico, el para mí tan conocido emblema de la casa Potter, y en el otro, detrás de la hermosa mujer, el de la casa enemiga. El mismo dibujo que tenía la misteriosa chica de la fiesta tatuado en el cuello.

El símbolo de los Evans.

**···**

**LPOV**

Estaba histérica. No entendía como me había dejado convencer. ¡Ni siquiera me gustaban las fiestas! Pero no, nadie escuchaba a Lily cuando decía que no quería celebrar nada, y tampoco le hacían caso cuando se negaba a ponerse estúpidos vestidos. No, para qué le iban a hacer caso a Lily...

Lily estaba harta y ... ¡Dios! Estaba hablando de mí en tercera persona. Las cosas estaban peor de lo que pensaba.

En fin, llevaba dos semanas organizando la odiosa fiesta, con Alice todo el rato detrás mía _sugiriéndome amablemente_ qué tenía que hacer, cómo y dónde.

Al final, había decidido dejarlo todo en sus manos, por mí como si montaba una fiesta nudista con tal de que me dejara en paz.

Y para colmo Potter estaba más pelma que nunca. A cada lado que iba me lo encontraba, cuando entraba al instituto estaba en la puerta, cuando salía de clase esperando en el pasillo, a cada maldito lugar que fuera estaba él. No sabía cómo conseguir que me dejara tranquila, pero tenía muy claro que debía alejarme del moreno lo máximo posible. Era un Potter, joder, ¡un maldito Potter! Éramos enemigos desde antes de nacer, incluso antes de que nacieran nuestros padres o abuelos, y los abuelos de nuestros abuelos, y... En fin, creo que entiendes por donde voy, era imposible.

Pero el chico no me lo estaba poniendo nada fácil.

Oí gritar a Alice abajo en el bar, y me asomé por las escaleras para decirle que estaba arriba. El bar no era muy grande, tenía dos pequeñas salitas en el piso inferior, una cafetería y la otra restaurante, que habíamos juntado para la fiesta. Arriba estaba un pequeño apartamento donde vivía mi madre de joven y que ahora utilizaba como estudio.

Subió por las escaleras, supongo que para revisar si me había puesto el vestido o no.

"¿Qué haces así todavía?" Dijo. "Jane, apenas faltan unas horas, tienes que cambiarte ya."

Claro, era fácil para ella. Alice iba disfrazada de agente secreto, con un traje negro, gafas y guantes. En definitiva era un disfraz bonito, y con bonito me refiero a decente. En cambio el mío... el mío ni siquiera se podía considerar un vestido, cinturón se aproximaría más, creo yo. Pero no, según ella "_Estaría super sexy vestida de vampiro putón_".

¡Ja! Me faltaba colocarme un cartel en la frente que pusiera DESESPERADA con luces de neón. Vamos, ni de coña salía yo con eso en público.

"No pienso hacerlo, Alice" le contesté. "Tengo cierta dignidad y me gustaría conservarla, gracias"

"Oh vamos Jane, no me hagas esto" intentó ponerme sus famosos ojitos de cachorro, pero fui rápida y desvié la mirada. "Te quedaría tan bien..."

"No, no me importa lo que digas" me acerqué y le señalé su traje "¿Por qué tú puedes ir con pantalones y en cambio mi disfraz ni siquiera me cubre las bragas?"

" No seas tan exagerada, todo el mundo va ir así, es la moda es..."

" Me da igual lo que sea" le corté "Lo siento Alice, pero no voy a bajar con esto. He aceptado lo de la fiesta, pero hay cosas que simplemente no puedo..."

Me sostuvo la mirada durante un rato, intentando persuadirme, pero no me dejaría ganar esa vez.

Finalmente, al ver que hablaba en serio se rindió.

"De acuerdo" dijo, suspirando derrotada "He traído otro traje sólo por si acaso. Pero este te lo pones sin protestar, ¿queda claro?"

Asentí, no muy convencida aunque con la certeza de que nada sería peor que el estúpido trozo de tela rojo que ella llamaba vestido, y cuando lo vi me quedé simplemente sin palabras.

Era el disfraz más bonito que había visto nunca. Un precioso traje azul, estilo edad media, con falda ancha y mangas hasta el suelo. Tenía bordada la parte del escote y también la cintura, y venía con un hermoso antifaz a juego.

"¿Deduzco por tu cara que este te gusta no?" preguntó " En realidad suponía que acabarías poniéndote este, pero tenía que intentar meter tu bonito culo en algo más provocativo por una vez en tu vida."

"O sea, ¿que tenías pensado darme este vestido desde el principio?"

"Se puede decir que sí" sonrió, "Vamos, ahora muévete, que tenemos que comenzar a prepararte"

"Tenemos tiempo Alice, todavía faltan tres horas"

"Ya, pero tenemos que empezar ahora porque si no no se secará el pelo" contestó.

La miré extrañada, ¿qué quería decir con eso?

"Jane, cariño" dijo "Tu pelo es demasiado característico, además, no pega con el color del vestido"

"Espera" me aparte de ella unos pasos "¿Qué le quieres hacer a mi pelo?

"Teñirlo" dijo, como si fuera lo más normal.

"Ni de coña, vamos, por encima de mi cadáver" retrocedí más todavía hasta llegar a la pared, pero ella fue avanzando. Me sentía como una presa sin salida ante las garras de una leona.

"Vamos Jane, son tintes temporales, se quitan con el lavado" siguió acercándose a mí mientras hablaba "Además, hemos quedado que no te quejarías esta vez..."

"Yo... yo no..."

"¿Por favor?" y ahí estaba otra vez su estúpida mirada de cachorro abandonado.

Pero no me iba a dejar convencer, ¡no señor! Me encantaba el color de mi pelo y quería que siguiera así mucho, mucho tiempo. No pensaba dejar que una adolescente desequilibrada como Alice se acercara a menos de cien pasos a mi cabeza.¡Por eso no pasaba vamos!

Así que, después de dos horas en el baño, decir adiós a mis mechones pelirrojos y recogerme mi temporal cabello negro en un elaborado moño (lo se, mi resistencia es sorprendente, gracias) me vestí con el vestido azul y ambas nos dirigimos a la fiesta.

Abajo todo estaba llenísimo. La gente había ido entrando, y los camareros que habíamos contratado no daban a vasto. Alice me guió a la pista de baile, y empezamos a movernos al ritmo de canciones que ni siquiera conocía. Pero debía reconocer que no estaba mal, es más, quitando los pocos incidentes con algún que otro imbecil que no entendía lo que significaba la palabra _largo_, me lo estaba pasando como nunca.

Cuando ya no pude más, dejé a Alice bailando con Franc y me dirigí a la barra para pedir algo de beber, pero cuando iba a hacerlo, me interrumpió un chico vestido de príncipe que ni miraba por donde iba.

"Ponme un vaso de vodka, solo" no levantó la mirada, simplemente se quedó quieto hasta que el camarero le puso su bebida en frete.

" Empiezas fuerte, ¿no?" le pregunté, intentando animarlo un poco.

" Ya ves" dijo, dando un largo trago "No hay nada mejor que esto para olvidarse de todo"

"¿Echas mano al alcohol en vez de afrontar tus problemas? ¡Que valiente!" puede que la ironía no fuera lo mejor en un caso como ese, pero vamos, todos teníamos nuestras dificultades, y no las afrontábamos así.

" Deberías intentar solucionar las cosas y no buscar el camino fácil." Me acerqué y le cogí de la mano. " Seguro que no es tan grave lo que te pasa..."

"¿Sabes lo que es sentirte atrapado?" preguntó. "¿Sentir que no tienes el control de tu propia vida?"

¿Qué si lo sabía? Mejor de lo que se podía imaginar...

"Si, créeme, puedo hacerme a la idea..."

" ¡Dios, voy a cumplir dieciocho años y no me he sentido verdaderamente vivo en ningún momento! Mi padre ha organizado toda mi vida desde que nací. Donde tengo que estudiar, el qué, con quienes me tengo que relacionar... incluso las chicas que me convienen las elige él. Siento que soy sólo su..."

"Marioneta" lo corté, recordando que era precisamente lo que solía pensar yo. "Lo se, entiendo como te sientes. No ser capaz de guiar tus propios pasos, tus propias inquietudes. Sentir que tu destino está escrito y no puedes hacer nada para luchar contra él." Apreté más sus manos, intentando hacerle ver que sabía exactamente lo que quería decir "No debes rendirte nunca, siempre hay alguna salida, eso no lo dudes. Da igual que sea aquí, en Verona, o en la otra punta del universo."

"¿Entonces que debo hacer?" preguntó. , "¿Abandono a mi padre, mi casa, todo? ¡No puedo huir de aquí solo, no tendría donde ir!"

"¿No te das cuenta? No importa donde estés, lo importante es que escuches a tu corazón, que hagas lo que sientes y sobre todo que sientas lo que haces." Me acerqué más a él, tanto que empecé a fijarme en el revuelto cabello negro que le caía por encima del antifaz.

"Olvídate de todo" le dije "Cierra los ojos y piensa con el corazón, ¿qué sientes ahora, que es lo que de verdad quieres?"

Antes de que pudiese reaccionar, se agachó y empezó a besarme con fuerza. Al principio estaba sorprendida, pero luego no pude evitar corresponderle, profundizando el beso aún más si es que era posible. Podía notar el sabor del vodka mezclado con otro mucho más dulce que no sabía identificar, pero que deduje sería el suyo propio.

Quise protestar cuando al cabo de un rato se aparto, aunque en ese momento me di cuenta de que verdaderamente me faltaba el aire. No obstante, siguió besándome el cuello y los hombros, haciendo que escalofríos recorrieran todo mi cuerpo y que empezara a respirar entrecortadamente, pero no tardó demasiado en volver a reclamar mi boca.

No se cómo pero la certeza de lo que estaba haciendo llegó a mi cabeza, y utilizando todo el autocontrol que ni siquiera sabía que tenía, conseguí separarme de él.

" Espera... yo no..." intenté alejarme, pero no me lo permitió. "No puedo... yo, no está bien"

Volvió a acercarse con clara intención de besarme de nuevo, y te juro que fue la cosa más difícil que había hecho en mi vida, pero usando toda la fuerza de voluntad que me quedaba me aparté.

" Para... yo...no se ni como te llamas y..."

" James" contestó, y comenzó a quitarse el antifaz lentamente. Fue como en una película, poco a poco dejó al descubierto su bello rostro, la nariz recta y sus deslumbrantes ojos chocolate "Me llamo James Potter".

Decir que se me paró el corazón es la obviedad más grande de la historia.

Salí corriendo, huyendo como una cobarde pero es que no podía hacerle frente en ese momento, simplemente no podía.

Me metí entre la gente con la esperanza de despistarlo y avisé a mis amigos de que me marchaba. Sin tiempo de ir hasta mi casa y con miedo de que James pudiese encontrarme, subí directamente al piso superior y me encerré en lo que era la antigua habitación de mi madre.

Estaba impactada. Había besado a James Potter. ¡James Potter, mi mayor enemigo! Y lo peor de todo es que me había gustado mucho, muchísimo. No sabía que hacer, tenía la cabeza hecha un lío, y el constante cosquilleo que aún sentía en los labios no me ayudaba para nada.

Volví a pensar en el beso, y aunque no quería no pude evitar que una sonrisa se me escapará al recordar lo que había pasado, donde habían estado sus manos o las mías, lo segura que me había sentido entre sus fuertes brazos...

Esa noche no conseguí pegar ojo, y tampoco la siguiente ni la próxima. Todo lo que hacía era revivir el gran beso en sueños, sueños que conseguían que me levantara sudando y con la respiración entrecortada.

Además, el estúpido tinte no se iba, me había lavado el pelo veinte veces pero todavía se podía apreciar una clara sombra oscura. ¡No podía dejar que me viera así, seguro que me descubría! Por lo que con miedo a auto delatarme, decidí quedarme en casa hasta que recuperara su color natural, aunque el tiempo a solas sólo conseguía hacerme pensar más en el apuesto moreno, y estaba empezando a volverme loca.

Por no hablar de Alice, que me había sometido a un interrogatorio de tercer grado para sonsacarme lo que había pasado en la fiesta, y que casi me mata cuando le conté que había dejado plantado a Potter. ¿Pero que iba a decirle?

"_Mira Alice, aunque el tío está buenísimo y lo que más me apetecía en ese momento era comerle la boca, cuando me enteré que es parte de la familia de los asesinos de mis padres, como que se cortó el rollo, ya sabes_."

No, creo que no era plan. Por no decir que eso no me lo creía ni yo.

Vale, era un Potter, ¿pero que? Él no había matado a mis padres. No podía echarle en cara algo en lo que ni siquiera había participado. Simplemente no era justo...

¡Dios, pero tampoco podía evitar sentirme culpable por pensar así! Era como si le estuviese dando la espalada a mi familia, relacionándome con el enemigo. Incluso había momentos en los que me sentía una traidora por haberlo besado, y más aún, porque lo único en lo que podía pensar era en hacerlo de nuevo. Yo...

Se me estaba yendo de las manos. Ya no podía continuar faltando a clase por mucho miedo que me diera que James me llegara a reconocer. Tendría que echarle valor y enfrentarme a él.

Estaba claro, el próximo día tenía que volver a Howarts, sólo esperaba poder controlarme lo suficiente para no saltarle encima nada más verlo.

**···**

**JPOV**

Había llegado pronto a clase como casi todos los días, intentando salir de mi casa lo antes posible. El aula, como el resto del instituto, estaba completamente vacía, algo normal a estas horas de la mañana, y sin nada más que hacer, me dirigí hacia mi mesa al lado de la de Sirius, me senté y me dispuse a esperar a que llegaran los demás estudiantes.

Mi mente empezó a vagar, recordando lo que llevaba en mi cabeza desde mi descubrimiento el día anterior, no era capaz de pensar en nada más. Mi chica misteriosa, la guapa morena que me había vuelto loco, tenía tatuado el emblema de la casa Evans en el cuello, y que yo supiera, sólo había constancia de una Evans que no hubiera muerto hace quince años. La hija pequeña del matrimonio, Lilian.

¡Dios, era tan jodidamente lógico! Cuando murieron sus padres la niña tendría unos dos o tres años, así que ahora sería de mi edad, justo como la joven de la fiesta.

En otras palabras, el beso más impresionante de mi vida había sido con mi mayor enemiga, cuya familia era la culpable del inicio de la estúpida guerra, y justo cuando parecía que habíamos conseguido la paz, tenía que volver su heredera y revolucionar todo mi mundo. Porque por mucho que intentara negarlo, no había nada que quisiera hacer más que volver a besarla.

¡Ah, debía acabar con eso!

Frustrado, apoyé la frente en la mesa, e intentaba despejar mi cabeza por un rato cuando oí un ruido en la clase. Levanté la mirada y me encontré con algo que no esperaba.

Jane estaba en la puerta, mirándome con los ojos abiertos, como si ella también estuviera sorprendida de verme ahí. Era extraño el hecho de que hasta ese momento no me hubiera dado cuenta de lo mucho que la había echado de menos esa semana, pero nada más verla un nuevo sentimiento de calidez se apoderó de mí. ¡Joder, era preciosa!

"Jane..." vi en su mirada que quería marcharse, pero antes de que le diera tiempo a huir, me levanté, me acerqué a ella y la abracé con fuerza. "¡Dios, me tenías tan preocupado!" le dije, separándome un poco para mirarle a los ojos "¿Dónde te has metido? Llevas toda la semana sin aparecer a clase, intenté hablar con Alice para que me dijera que te pasaba pero se fue sin decir nada y yo..." sin poder resistirlo más, volví a abrazarla. "Te he echado de menos."

"Yo no..." intentó apartarse, pero la apreté fuertemente y esta vez noté como ella empezaba a corresponderme. "Yo también te he extrañado James" contestó "más de lo que debería..."

Se estaba tan bien así, con Jane entre mis brazos. Podía sentir el calor de su pequeño cuerpo apretado al mío y su cálida respiración contra mi cuello, aunque tenía una extraña sensación déjà-vu que no me podía explicar, pero aún y todo me negué a soltarla.

Seguimos así hasta que el timbre que indicaba el inicio de clase sonó, entonces y sólo entonces empecé a separarme.

Ella se fue rápidamente a su sitio al final del aula y yo me volví a sentar en mi silla esperando a que entrara el profesor.

Durante toda la clase, mi mirada estuvo vagando continuamente hacia la última fila, intentado encontrarme con esos preciosas esmeraldas que tanto me fascinaban, y cuando ella finalmente me mirada, no podía evitar que una sonrisa se escapase entre mis labios al ver como se sonrojaba.

Así fueron pasando los minutos, hasta que volvió a sonar el timbre indicando el comienzo de nuestra clase de educación física.

"Vamos Prongs" dijo Sirius "¡deja de mirar a la pelirroja y muévete que llegaremos tarde!"

Estaba seguro que no tendría tanta prisa si fuéramos a clase de historia, pero aún y todo recogí las cosas y salimos juntos hacia el gimnasio. Allí, el profesor nos explicó lo que íbamos a hacer, y nos mandó que nos pusiéramos por parejas. Fue entonces cuando se me ocurrió.

"Eh Pad, ponte con Monny hoy ¿vale?" mi amigo asintió extrañado, y yo eché a correr antes de que nadie se me adelantara.

"¡Jane!" me acerqué a ella y le cogí de la mano "¿Quieres ponerte conmigo?"

"Eh... yo...no se, iba a ponerme con Alice y..."

"Ella se pondrá con Franc" dije, mirando a la castaña "¿verdad?"

"Por supuesto" contestó esta, sonriendo maliciosamente "No problem"

"Entonces hecho." me reí al ver la cara que puso Jane. "Vamos, tampoco será tan malo ¿no?"

"Si ya... seguro."

Antes de que pudiésemos continuar el profesor nos interrumpió para indicarnos que teníamos que hacer. Esa clase estudiaríamos algunos conocimientos básicos de defensa personal, y yo no podía estar más contento por ello, porque ¡vamos! ¿Quién iba a ser capaz de vencerme? Llevaba toda mi vida entrenando en todo tipo de artes marciales, eso para mi iba a ser como un juego de niños.

"Tranquila Jane" dije "Yo te enseñaré como se hace si no entiendes algo"

Para mi extrañeza, puso los ojos en blanco y me miró con altanería.

"¿Y quien ha dicho que necesite que me enseñen?"

"No te pongas así, sólo quería ayudarte" protesté algo enfadado, y es que, joder, esta chica siempre saltaba por todo...

"No necesito que vayas de machito conmigo Potter" contestó "Se defenderme sola"

Antes de que me diera cuenta el profesor dio la señal de inicio y no se como acabe con el culo en el suelo. ¡Ni siquiera lo había visto venir!

"Quizás eres tú el que necesita que lo ayuden..."

Oh, eso había sido demasiado. Enfadado, me levanté y me situé en posición de ataqué. ¿Quería jugar? Entonces de acuerdo, por mí bien.

"Tu lo has querido Scott, no digas que no te lo advertí"

Me lancé, procurando no usar demasiada fuerza para no lastimarla, pero con una increíble destreza logró esquivarme.

"¿Eso es todo lo que sabes hacer?" sonrió con arrogancia "¡Venga Potter, mi abuela lo haría mejor!"

Ya estaba, hasta ahí había llegado.

Furioso, arremetí contra ella y la derribé apresándola bajo mi cuerpo.

"Te noto algo... atrapada" le sujeté las manos por encima de su cabeza, y por primera vez tome conciencia de la posición en la cual nos encontrábamos.

Supongo que fue mi momentánea fantasía lo que le dio opción de liberarse, pero antes de que me diera cuenta nos giró en el suelo colocándose ella encima mío, sentada en mi cadera. Y ¡Dios, no sabes lo bien que se sentía eso, casi me da algo!

"¿Qué decías?" preguntó, acercando su cara a la mía "¿Quién está atrapado ahora?"

Quería contestarle, lo prometo, pero lo único que se me ocurría era que no me importaba mandar todo mi orgullo a la mierda si ella iba a quedarse justo así. ¡Joder, me estaba entusiasmando demasiado, y en la comprometida situación en la que nos encontrábamos no había duda de que Jane lo notaría!

Así que, intentando ahorrarme el bochorno, volví a girarnos y me levanté, dispuesto a seguir con la pelea.

"Menos hablar y empieza luchar Scott" dije, mientras ella se ponía en pie.

Se apartó el pelo de la cara y se lo recogió en una coleta. ¡Mierda, era tan sexy! Todo lo que quería era lanzarme sobre ella de nuevo, volver a sentir su pequeño cuerpo junto al mío y...

"¿Quieres dejar de mirarme? Me pones nerviosa"

Salí de mi atontamiento y me dispuse a pelear otra vez. Ella dio el primer golpe pero lo esquivé con facilidad y aproveché el momento para atacar, aunque también consiguió evitarlo. Viendo que así no llegaríamos a ningún lado, empecé a arremeter con más fuerza, las patadas cada vez eran más certeras y habíamos empezado a movernos por toda la clase. Sin darme cuenta, estaba teniendo el combate más reñido desde hacía mucho tiempo, ya que nadie que conociera era capaz de luchar como lo estaba haciendo ella.

El resto de la clase detuvo su entrenamiento para vernos, y nosotros, ajenos a lo que sucedía fuera, continuamos dando y recibiendo duros golpes.

En un momento de rapidez, aprovechando uno de los ataques fallidos de Jane, le agarré el brazo y lo sujeté detrás de su espalda mientras con la pierna hacía que perdiera el equilibrio para que se cayera al suelo. Así, en esa posición, apoyado sobre su espalda, pude verlo claramente. Un pequeño dibujo en la parte trasera de su cuello.

Aparté los mechones de pelo que se habían escapado de su coleta durante el combate, y efectivamente estaba ahí. El tatuaje que tantos rompecabezas me había dado. El emblema de la casa enemiga.

Eso sólo podía significar una cosa, Jane Scott era la chica que había besado en la fiesta de disfraces. La hija de mis adversarios.

Lillian Evans.

* * *

**¿Esto se pone interesante no?**

**James ya conoce su secreto, pero, ¿que hará ahora que sabe quien es Lily? **

**a- Se enfadará y no volverá a hablarle nunca.**

**b- Le dará igual e irá a por ella.**

**c- Se lo contará a su padre.**

**d- Ninguna de las anteriores.**

**Lo sabremos en el próximo capítulo...**

**GWP**

**P:D: minipunto para el que lo adivine.**


	6. Enamorados del enemigo

**Bueno, aquí viene otro capítulo más. Pero antes de empezar supongo que viene siendo hora de repetir la imprescindible advertencia de derechos. Como sólo algunos pocos genios habrán podido deducir, ni estoy disfrutando de un margarita tumbada en una hamaca en mi mansión de la playa, ni estoy a cinco metros bajo tierra sirviendo de inspiración tanto a poetas como a escritores románticos y siendo recordada por mis deslumbrantes obras literarias. No, lo siento por aquellos a los que voy a defraudar ya que lamento comunicaros que no soy ni J. K. Rowling ni William Shakespeare, y por lo tanto ni Harry Potter ni Romeo y Julieta me pertenecen.**

**En fin, después de aburriros un buen rato, aquí os dejo. ****Besos. **

* * *

**_Enamorados del enemigo_**

**LPOV**

Había conseguido que se enfadara, estaba claro. Pero, ¿quién se creía que era el muy imbecil? No podía aguantar a la gente como él, que iba de protector de damiselas en apuros. ¡Ese comportamiento machista me ponía de los nervios! A ver si se enteraba que las mujeres no necesitamos a nadie que nos proteja, nos valemos solitas. Por favor, más bien de los que nos tenemos que defender es de los hombres, que son todos unos capullos.

Por eso lo hice aunque sabía que no debía, no pude evitarlo y en cuanto el profesor dio la señal me lancé sobre él y lo derribé.

"Quizás eres tú el que necesita que lo ayuden..." dije, y lo vi en sus ojos, el orgullo herido de todo machito cuando lo vence una mujer.¡Él se lo había buscado! Ya era hora de que alguien le diera una lección, y teniendo en cuenta que llevaba entrenando toda mi vida, para mí sería como robarle un caramelo a un niño.

No obstante, antes de que me diera cuenta se abalanzó sobre mí y caí al suelo debajo suyo.

Estaba atrapada y lo peor era que aún sabiendo que podría liberarme con bastante facilidad, no tenía ganas de hacerlo. Quería quedarme justo ahí, con su cuerpo sobre el mío y sintiendo cómo nos amoldábamos a la perfección.

Y entonces él comenzó a agacharse, acercando cada vez más su cara a la mía hasta que apenas nos separaban unos milímetros. No se mi había escapado lo bien que le quedaba la camiseta prieta que usaba en gimnasia, negra y sin mangas, que marcaba todos y cada uno de sus músculos, esos que ahora era capaz de sentir contra mi cuerpo con perfecta claridad. Acercó más su rostro y sentí como mi respiración se agitaba a medida que sus labios se aproximaban a los míos.

"Te noto algo... atrapada" dijo con tono engreído, rompiendo mi embelesamiento y trayendo de vuelta mi orgullo perdido.

Así, me giré y quedé sentada encima suyo, con las manos a la altura de su cabeza.

"¿Qué decías?" contesté.

Nos miramos a los ojos durante largos segundos, hasta que volvió a girarnos y se puso en pie.

"Menos hablar y empieza luchar Scott" dijo, y yo me levanté, me recogí el pelo para que no me molestara durante la pelea y me situé dispuesta a atacar, pero James se había quedado quieto, recorriéndome con los ojos.

"¿Quieres dejar de mirarme?" dije enfadada " Me pones nerviosa"

Finalmente salió de su trance momentáneo y empezamos la pelea. Los golpes se sucedían unos a otros y no se me escapó la destreza con la que luchaba. Estaba claro que llevaba entrenando para el combate tanto como yo.

Seguimos un buen rato, dando y recibiendo ataques cada vez más duros, y al final, aprovechando un descuido mío, James me agarró el brazo y lo inmovilizó contra mi espalda al mismo tiempo que me hacía caer hacia delante.

Había perdido, lo sabía. Estaba atrapada entre el suelo y su cuerpo, no podía moverme aunque quisiera así que ya podía proclamarse campeón. Me lo imaginaba alardeando ante la clase, presumiendo de su victoria, y es por eso que me sorprendió tanto lo siguiente que hizo.

Liberó mis manos y me acarició el cuello, apartándome algunos mechones de pelo y consiguiendo que escalofríos recorrieran toda mi columna vertebral. Entonces, me giró bruscamente, tanto que se me cortó la respiración, y me sujetó la cara para que lo mirara.

Estuvo así, totalmente quieto, lo que me parecieron horas, mirándome con algo que no era capaz de descifrar. ¿Sorpresa? ¿Confusión?

¿Enojo?

No tenía ni idea de lo que estaba pasando y los nervios se iban apoderando de mí conforme la furia se hacía más notoria en sus ojos.

Después, rápidamente se levantó y sin decir una sola palabra salió corriendo del gimnasio.

¿Qué demonios había pasado? Era imposible que estuviese enfadado conmigo, había ganado ¿no?, así que teóricamente debería estar feliz, presumiendo delante de la clase. Además, era él el que me había pedido que fuera su compañera y el que me había abrazado esa misma mañana.

Confundida, me puse en pie y salí hacia los vestuarios para ducharme. Estaba claro que tenía una larga conversación pendiente con mi sexy moreno, no pensaba dejar que las cosas se quedaran así porque, aunque en realidad lo que debía era alejarme de él, no podía marcharme sin saber a qué había venido su estúpido comportamiento bipolar.

En fin, me dispuse a llegar a clase lo antes posible para ver si lo encontraba, pero nada, no estaba allí, y cuando sonó el timbre todavía no había llegado.

La siguiente hora tampoco apareció, ni durante el resto del día. Quedaba claro que lo que fuera que había pasado en educación física lo había molestado de verdad y que no tenía intención de arreglar las cosas conmigo.

Esa noche no dormí bien, no podía quitarme de la cabeza lo que había pasado y el hecho de que el próximo día el moreno no fuera a clase no ayudo mucho.

Y así pasaron los días, yo seguía sin poder pegar ojo y James sin aparecer.¡Me estaba hartando! Algo tenía que hacer pero lo único que se me ocurría era demasiado arriesgado, tanto que cruzaba la línea de la estupidez.

Así que estaba claro, lo haría, iría a la mansión de los Potter y hablaría con él, iría a la casa de los asesinos de mis padres, aquellos que querían encontrarme para matarme.

Definitivamente estaba loca, pero ¿qué se le iba a hacer? Ya no tenía remedio.

De ese modo, esa misma mañana en vez de ir a clase me dirigí a buscar a James. Su casa era fácil de reconocer ya que era la más grande de toda la villa. Estaba a las afueras, encima de una colina y al lado de las ruinas de lo que antaño había sido mi propia casa.

No llamé, tampoco quería tentar tanto al destino y encontrarme con el alcalde, así que rodeé el edificio para ver si encontraba alguna ventana abierta o algo por donde colarme y llegar a la habitación del moreno. Afortunadamente y por primera vez en mucho tiempo, la suerte estuvo de mi lado y no necesité cometer mi primer delito por allanamiento, mi chico estaba entrenando solo en el jardín trasero, desnudo de cintura para arriba dejando a la vista su musculosa espalda mojada por el sudor.

Mmm... y después de lo que podían haber sido días comiéndomelo con los ojos, decidí que era hora de hacer algo más productivo y me acerqué por detrás procurando no llamar la atención. Estaba a punto de decir algo cuando se giró y me derribó, aplastándome contra el suelo.

Digamos que se estaba volviendo una costumbre para nosotros acabar en esa posición, aunque no era que yo me quejara en absoluto.

"Hola" dije, intentando romper la tensa atmósfera.

"¡¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?!" Me preguntó enfadado "¡No deberías haber venido! ¿es que no entiendes lo peligroso que es esto?"

Bien, yo si lo sabía, pero ¿podía saberlo él?

Antes de darme tiempo a pensar en ello me agarró de la mano, comenzó a correr y no se detuvo hasta que no llegamos a una pequeña caseta llena de material de jardinería. Entonces, cerró la puerta y volvió a mirarme con rabia.

"¿A qué has venido?

"Yo... yo sólo..." no podía hablar, parecía tan enfadado que simplemente no me salían las palabras. "sólo quería saber que te pasa, James. Llevas dos semanas sin venir a clase y yo... estaba preocupada." Reconocí, acercándome lentamente a él y acariciándole la mejilla.

Pude ver el enfrentamiento interno en sus ojos, que cambiaban entre la amargura y la ira, aunque finalmente fue la segunda la que venció.

"¡No puedes venir aquí y decirme eso!" chilló.

"¡Claro que puedo!" contesté, gritando como él. "Eres tú el que no puede desaparecer durante tanto tiempo sin decir una palabra. ¡Mierda, ni siquiera hice nada para que te enfadaras así!"

"¿Qué no hiciste nada?" me agarró por los brazos y empezó a zarandearme. "¡Como te atreves a decir que no has hecho nada?"

"¡Por qué no te dejas de joder y me cuentas de una puta vez lo que he hecho!

" Yo te diré lo que has hecho. ¡Revolucionar todo mi mundo eso has hecho! ¡Hacerme desear lo que no debo! ¡Conseguir que sienta cosas que no he sentido en mi vida!" siguió chillando cada vez más alto y yo no sabía que decir. "Tú... ¡cómo has podido Lily! ¿Por qué?"

"Mi vida también ha cambiado desde que te conozco James" contesté frustrada "nunca antes había sentido nada parecido y..."

Fue entonces cuando me di cuenta de lo que había dicho y un miedo incontrolable se apoderó de mí.

"¿Cómo me has llamado?"

Él sonrió maliciosamente y empezó a acercarse hasta que choqué contra una de las paredes de la cabaña.

"Te he llamado por tu nombre, ¿no es así, Lily?"contestó, y colocó sus manos a cada lado de mi cabeza "¿Por qué es así como te llamas, verdad?" Se arrimó más a mí, hasta que nuestras frentes se rozaban "Eres la hija pequeña del matrimonio Evans, Lillian."

No me podía mover, mi cuerpo no respondía, sólo intentaba asimilar lo que estaba pasando.

"Debería matarte ahora" dijo, y aunque sólo había sido un murmullo, algo se quebró dentro de mí, haciendo que un dolor intenso me destrozara por dentro.

"¡Pues hazlo, mátame!" grité dolida. "¡Acaba conmigo como lo hicistéis con mis padres!"

"Entonces es cierto, ¡Eres una Evans!"

"Sí lo soy, y si piensas matarme será mejor que lo hagas ahora porque yo..."

Antes incluso de que terminara de hablar, se agachó y me besó con dureza, apretándome contra la pared. Forcejeé para intentar separarme, utilizando toda la fuerza que me quedaba.

"¡Cómo te atreves!" Dije, golpeándolo "primero me amenazas con matarme y luego..." Pero no me dejo acabar, me sujetó las manos encima de la cabeza y volvió a juntar sus labios con los míos, aprovechando el momento para adentrarse en mi boca y explorarla como nunca lo había hecho.

Finalmente, sin fuerzas para resistirme, comencé a corresponderle y el beso se fue volviendo cada vez más salvaje. Una constante batalla entre nuestras lenguas para ver cual ganaba e invadía la cavidad del otro.

Cuando soltó mis manos, le rodeé el cuello en busca de sujeción y él empezó un camino de ardientes caricias por todo mi cuerpo, consiguiendo que temblara pese al calor que sentía en ese momento. Y yo, sin querer quedarme atrás, fui bajando mis manos por sus hombros, acariciando su pecho desnudo y deleitándome al notar como se tensaban todos los músculos con cada uno de mis roces y como soltaba todos esos deliciosos suspiros.

Pero cuando sus manos se aventuraron por debajo de mi camisa, la certeza de lo que estábamos haciendo me golpeó y comprendí a donde nos llevaría todo eso.

Yo quería que pasara, de eso no tenía dudas, hacía tiempo que lo tenía muy claro por mucho que intentara negármelo a mí misma. Era consciente de que estaba completa e irracionalmente enamorada de James Potter, y sí, quería seguir adelante y entregarme a él en cuerpo y alma. Pero no de esa manera, impulsado por el odio y la rabia.

Por eso, aunque me moría de ganas de quedarme entre sus brazos para siempre, conseguí liberarme y antes de que pudiera detenerme eché a correr, permitiendo finalmente que las traidoras lágrimas se escaparan de mis ojos.

···

**JPOV**

Estaba hecho un lío y no sabía que hacer. Porque, vamos, una cosa era que la completa desconocida que había besado en la fiesta fuera una Evans, y otra muy distinta que la única sobreviviente de la familia fuera la chica que me gustaba.

Jane Scott era en realidad Lily Evans. ¡Era una idea tan estúpida que parecía irreal!

Pero estaba claro. Me había pegado horas mirando el cuadro del estudio y no había dudas ¡Joder, no entendía cómo no me había dado cuenta antes! Jane (o Lily) era clavada a Rosaline, tenía los mismos ojos verde esmeralda que tanto me habían fascinado, sólo que el pelo de esta era castaño en lugar de pelirrojo. ¡Dios, tenía que ser broma! Jane, la chica que tanto me atraía, mi mayor enemiga.

Enfadado, golpeé un tronco cercano y lo partí por la mitad.

Llevaba dos semanas sin ir a clase para no cruzarme con ella, dedicándome única y exclusivamente a mis entrenamientos, y mi padre había empezado a sospechar. ¡Debía acabar con eso!

De repente, noté como alguien se me acercaba sigilosamente por la espalda, sabía que mis padres estaban trabajando y el servicio nunca me interrumpiría cuando estaba practicando, así que sin ni siquiera comprobar quien era, me giré y derribe al misterioso atacante. O más bien misteriosa.

Ahí, debajo mío estaba ella, Jane. Bueno Lily, mejor dicho.

Nos quedamos quietos durante un buen rato, hasta que ella dijo algo para romper la tensión, pero sólo consiguió desatar mi enfado.

"¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? No deberías haber venido ¿es que no entiendes lo peligroso que es?"

Estaba histérico. Sólo de pensar lo que podía pasar si mi padre la reconocía... No, no podía permitirlo.

La agarré de la mano y empecé a correr hasta llegar a la caseta del jardinero, y una vez ahí, cerré la puerta y me volví para enfrentarla.

"¿A que has venido?" pregunté enojado. Ella empezó a hablar pero era incapaz de escucharla, la furia se estaba apoderando de mí, y después de tanto tiempo controlándola estaba comenzando a perder el control. Por eso, cuando se acercó y me preguntó que pasaba, acariciándome la mejilla con su suave mano, no pude aguantar más.

"¡No puedes venir aquí y decirme eso!" comencé a chillar.

"Claro que puedo" contestó "¡Eres tú el que no puede desaparecer por tanto tiempo sin decir una palabra! ¡Mierda, ni siquiera hice nada para que te enfadaras!

"¿Qué no hiciste nada?" La agarré por los brazos estallando de rabia "¿Cómo te atreves a decir que no has hecho nada?"

"¡Por qué no te dejas de joder y me cuentas de una puta vez lo que he hecho!" gritó, acercándose más a mí.

"Yo te diré lo que has hecho" contesté "¡Revolucionar todo mi mundo, eso has hecho!¡Hacerme desear lo que no debo! ¡Conseguir que sienta cosas que no había sentido en mi vida! Tú...¡Cómo has podido Lily! ¿Por qué?"

Al principio no se dio cuenta que había dicho su verdadero nombre, pero cuando lo hizo pude distinguir el miedo en sus ojos, e incrédula me preguntó como la había llamado.

"Te he llamado por tu nombre, ¿no es así, Lily?" pregunté mientras la acorralaba contra la pared "¿Por qué es así como te llamas, verdad? Tu eres la hija del matrimonio Evans, Lilian. Debería matarte ahora"

No se porque dije eso ya que sabía que sería incapaz de hacerlo aunque quisiera, pero antes de pensarlo las palabras salieron de mi boca, y pude ver el dolor que le causaron.

"¡Pues hazlo!" chilló "¡mátame!"

Ya no necesité escuchar más, finalmente había confirmado mis sospechas. Jane era Lily Evans, y yo, su mayor enemigo, estaba completamente enamorado de ella.

La verdad me golpeó con fuerza. La amaba, tanto que hasta me costaba creerlo.

Sin detenerme a escuchar lo que decía, me agaché y comencé a besarla. Sentía como forcejeaba intentando apartarse, y empezó a gritar mientras me golpeaba, pero me dio igual. Había perdido completamente el control así que únicamente le sujeté los brazos para que se estuviera quieta y volví a besarla con fuerza, explorando su boca profundamente.

Poco a poco ella empezó a corresponderme y yo la solté para poder acariciar ese cuerpo que tan loco me estaba volviendo. Su espalda, caderas, muslos... noté como Lily empezaba a temblar y al mismo tiempo como temblaba yo al sentir sus pequeñas manos bajando por mi pecho desnudo.

Pero aún y todo no era suficiente, necesitaba sentirla de verdad, sentir su piel junto a la mía, su calor envolviéndome, y me dispuse a eliminar todo lo que estorbaba en mi camino, adentrándome bajo su camisa y tocando por primera vez la nívea piel de su liso vientre.

Seguí subiendo por su costado hasta que de repente Lily se separó y echo a correr.

Me costó un buen rato reaccionar y cuando lo hice y salí tras ella ya había desaparecido.

¡Joder! ¿Por qué siempre tenía que liarla? Lo había visto claramente, sus preciosas orbes esmeralda llenas de lágrimas, y es que ¡Dios, era gilipollas! Primero la amenazaba con matarla y luego intentaba desnudarla en una cabaña en el jardín. Genial. A ese paso iba a ganarme un oscar al mayor capullo de la historia.

La única mujer a la que había amado en toda mi vida debía odiarme.

Era jodidamente perfecto.

* * *

**Pobre James, no le sale nada bien al pobre chico...**

**En fin, el próximo capítulo cuenta una de las escenas más famosas de Romeo y Julieta, es más cortito pero a mi personalmente me gusta bastante.**

**Besos. GWP **

**P:D: Le daré otro minipunto a quien adivine la escena de la que estoy hablando. **


	7. ¿El balcón?

**¿El balcón? **

**JPOV**

No sabía que hacer, para variar. ¡Mierda, siempre había sido una persona decidida y segura, y desde que había conocido a Lily me había vuelto el hombre más indeciso de todo el planeta! Nunca sabía lo que debía hacer, y además parecía que todo lo que decidía acababa mal. Definitivamente sería mejor que me encerrara en casa y no saliera más.

Y es que lo que había hecho esa mañana era... simplemente no conocía palabras para definirlo. Eso era pasarse de la ralla ¡Dios, la había cruzado tanto que la ralla ya no era más que un puntito para mí! **(Frase de Joey en friends ¡Dios, me encanta esa serie!) **

Joder, la había amenazado, le dije que debería matarla ¿quién coño le dice eso a la mujer que quiere? ¿Jack el destripador? No, seguro que él le regalaría el intestino de alguna de sus víctimas, yo soy el descerebrado gilipollas que la había amenazado de muerte. Y ¡Mierda! Ya estaba desvariando otra vez.

En fin, tenía que hacer algo y pronto, llevaba toda la tarde pensando en ello y ya estaba bastante claro que no iba a conseguir dormir por mucho que lo intentara. No pegaría ojo hasta que no hablara con ella y le explicara lo que había pasado. Tenía que ir a verla y suplicarle perdón, pero el único problema era que no sabía donde vivía.

Me levanté de la cama y baje al salón, estaba seguro que en algún lugar debía estar el teléfono que estaba buscando, y vale, eran las dos de la mañana y no tendría que llamar a nadie a esas horas, pero ¡a la mierda, era una emergencia!

Finalmente encontré el maldito número, marqué y me contestó una somnolienta voz al otro lado del cable.

"Franc, mira soy James Potter, sólo llamaba para ver si tenías la dirección de Li- de Jane" dije, olvidando por un segundo que sus amigos no conocían la verdad.

"Si, ehh... espera, ¿me estás diciendo que me has despertado a las... ¡las dos de la mañana! para preguntarme dónde vive Jane?" contestó "¿me lo dices en serio?"

"Bueno, sí, no podía dormir y necesito hablar con ella y..."

"¡Claro, y como no podías dormir que les jodan a todos los demás!"

" Mira tío, lo siento, pero la he liado esta mañana y tengo que verla" contesté intentando convencerlo.

"Bien, supongo que ya que me he levantado puedo decírtelo" cogí un papel y apunté la dirección que me daba. "Ah, te lo advierto ¡como me entere que le has hecho daño estás muerto Potter! ¿Queda claro?"

"Por supuesto" asentí "Gracias Franc, te debo una"

"Dos en realidad, una por lo de Jane y la otra por no matarte al despertarme a estas horas"

Después de colgar, sin ni siquiera cambiarme de ropa cogí una chaqueta y salí hacia su casa. Estaba en el otro lado de Verona, pero me subí en el deportivo obsequio de mi padre por mi décimo sexto cumpleaños, y conduje hasta un pequeño barrio lleno de adosados con jardín, ya saben, típico hogar feliz de pequeñas familias con hijos y perros que tanto distaban de la mía.

Una vez allí, me asaltaron las dudas de lo que pretendía hacer, es decir, era de noche y estaba frente a la casa donde vivían los defensores de mi mayor enemiga. Vale, yo no les había contado nada a mis padres, pero aunque Lily tampoco lo hubiera hecho siendo el hijo del alcalde era bastante improbable que no me reconocieran.

Por lo tanto sólo me quedaba una opción, subir por la ventana al más puro estilo película de Hollywood. Así que me colé en el jardín trasero y estaba a punto de comenzar a escalar cuando se encendió una luz en el piso de arriba.

Aprovechando la oscuridad de la noche, me escondí y esperé para ver quien era el que había salido al balcón a esas horas. No hay que aclarar que me sorprendí enormemente al escuchar su dulce voz, impregnada de tristeza.

"¡Joder James! ¿Por qué tienes que ser un Potter?" dijo ella, y no pude evitar sonreír al ver que estaba pensando en mí "Simplemente niégalo. Rechaza tu nombre y tu familia o si no quieres jura que me quieres y nunca más seré una Evans" ¿lo decía en serio? ¿Sería capaz de rechazar a su familia por mí?

Antes de que pudiera seguir pensando en ello volvió a hablar:

"¡Llamémonos de otro modo! porque ¿qué es un nombre? Seguirías siendo tú aunque cambiase tu apellido, como una flor mantendría en mismo perfume aun llamándose de otro modo. Seríamos sólo James y Lily, sin problemas ni estúpidas guerras. Sólo nosotros dos. Dejarías de ser mi peor enemigo para ser simplemente el chico del que estoy enamorada."

Sus palabras me impactaron tanto que me temblaron las rodillas y sentí como el corazón me empezaba a latir tan fuerte que hasta dolía en el pecho. ¡Ella me quería!

Sin poder aguantar más, empecé a trepar por la tubería de la fachada.

"¡ Por favor James, quítate el nombre y a cambio de él tómame entera!"

"Acepto" dije, apareciendo delante suya.

"¡James!" gritó sorprendida "¿Qué coño haces aquí?"

"Yo... no podía dormir. Necesitaba hablar contigo y explicarte lo de esta mañana" contesté.

"¿Y me lo tienes que contar a las dos y media de la madrugada?" ironizó, mirándome enfadada. "Además, ¿el balcón? ¿no sabes usar la puerta o que?"

"Bueno, tampoco es que tu llamaras cuando entraste a mi casa esta mañana ¿no?" respondí irritado.

"Yo por lo menos no escucho conversaciones ajenas"

"Vamos, ¿me vas a decir que no te quedaste mirando mientras entrenaba?" pregunté, sabiendo que tenía razón.

Abrió la boca varias veces indignada, pero no contestó.

"¿Ves? Tu me espías y yo te escucho, estamos en paz."

"¡No es lo mismo!" chillo "Yo sólo te he visto practicar pero tu has escuchado cosas privadas que no tendrías que..."

Antes de que terminara de hablar acerqué su cara a la mía y la besé.

"Yo también te quiero Lily" dije contra sus labios, y sentí como sonreía.

"Idiota" murmuro, volviendo a besarme.

Estuvimos así lo que me parecieron horas, pero el beso no dejo de ser dulce, suave y lento, la perfecta muestra de lo que sentíamos por el otro, y cuando nos separamos, la abrace con fuerza con miedo a despertar de lo que estaba siendo el mejor sueño de mi vida.

"¿Significa esto que eres mi novia?" pregunté aunque ya sabía la respuesta.

"Sólo si tú eres mi novio" respondió ella, sonriendo ampliamente. ¡Dios, era tan guapa cuando lo hacía! "Pero James, sabes que no podemos decírselo a nadie, tiene que ser algo entre nosotros dos"

"Por supuesto, no sería precisamente una bonita cena familiar, ¿no?"

"Desde luego sería interesante" se rió "Con tiroteo y lanzamiento de cuchillo incluidos"

"Claro, divertidísimo, toda una fiesta."

Le acaricié el pelo sintiéndome tranquilo por primera vez desde hacía mucho tiempo. "Tú eres todo lo que me importa, Lily"

Estuvimos así un buen rato, simplemente disfrutando de la compañía del otro, y sin que nos diéramos cuenta los primeros rayos de la mañana fueron iluminando el cielo.

"Debes irte James, no pueden verte aquí" dijo, mientras yo daba pequeños besos por todo su cuello "James... hablo en serio"

"Lo se" suspiré "Te quiero"

"Yo también" contestó, besándome una última vez. No obstante, antes de que se apartara la sujeté, profundizando el beso y noté como inmediatamente me respondía. ¡Joder, era como una droga! No podía separarme de ella, lo único que quería era estar así para siempre.

Aunque claro, estábamos en el mundo real y lógicamente algo tenía que interrumpirnos.

"¡Lily!" gritaron dentro de la casa "¿Dónde estás cariño?"

"¡Es mi madre!" dijo separándose "James, por favor, tienes que irte"

"Vale, vale" volví a cruzar la barandilla del balcón y ella empezó a andar hacia la casa.

"¿Piensas dejarme así de insatisfecho?" pregunté.

"¿Y que satisfacción quieres, si se puede saber?" contestó incrédula.

"Que me digas que me quieres" pude ver como sonreía ante mis palabras, echó a correr y casi consiguió que me cayera cuando me abrazó con fuerza.

"Por... su puesto... que te quiero... idiota" dijo entre besos "Te amo"

"Yo también te amo, princesa"

"Ahora vete, corre"

Me reí mientras bajaba por la tubería, pensando que definitivamente esa era la mejor manera de empezar el día.

* * *

**Lo se, queréis matarme. Me lo merezco. **

**Tanto tiempo sin actualizar para subir un capítulo tan cortito. Lo siento, pero en mi defensa he estado muy ocupada. Lo se, la vida de agente secreto es muy estresante, pero esta bien pagada, que puedo decir...**

**No ahora en serio. Lo siento mucho, he estado trabajando y cuando podía lo único que me apetecía era estar en la piscina intentando evitar este sofocante calor que me quema las neuronas. Pero prometo subir el próximo muy prontito, sobre todo si sois buens y me escribís lindos y jugosos reviews. **

**Nada más, un besito. GWP**


End file.
